


The Faeries Have Their Bluffs

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, its a fae u, man i just like faeries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a reason Kevin did not hate the Fae so vehemently as all others seemed to. This must have been why it took Kevin as long as he did to realize anything was amiss.





	The Faeries Have Their Bluffs

For as long as he’d known, there’d been Faeries. Flittering, fluttering, flying about. So, he knew the rules  
“Don’t give your name to the Fae,” they had said, “for you’ll surely regret it! And don’t eat what they offer, either, not unless you want to become trapped in their realm!” However, along with the rules, there were traditions.  
On full moons and new moons, he was to leave out honey and bread next to the mushrooms, cleaning up the remains the next morning. On rare occasions, they told him to put a shiny crystal or coin in the mushrooms.  
Like all the others, he had also heard the warning-like stories.  
“Danielle wanted to see the future, and the Faeries took her eyes! The little boy next door Earl stepped in the mushroom circle, and he hasn’t been seen in ages! Just the other day, the Fae sent a changeling replacing poor old Erika’s spouse, Erika!”  
Kevin, however, found everyone’s reactions a bit… overdramatic. Sure, the Faeries were evidently mischievous, but they were fair! They were honest! (They were physically incapable of lying, after all).  
There was a reason Kevin did not hate the Fae so vehemently as all others seemed to. However, it is both unimportant, and for at least the time being, unknown, so it is not yet something known.

It was sunset, the twenty-first of March, and the night of a new moon. It was also, due to the two important events of the date, the night for a splendid offering for the Fae. Kevin had planned accordingly, but hurried at the last moment to make sure he had everything.  
In that process, he managed to knock over 2 different objects and walk into a door frame. In his arms, there was a small loaf of freshly baked honey wheat bread, along with a cupful of red wine and some bluebells.  
He walked outside, going over to the nearby mushroom circle, which was undeniably a Faerie Circle. Kevin laid down the gifts, and, despite attempting not to, stepped for just a moment into the Circle. In that moment, something dreamed of by many (if only as a nightmare) happened.

 

He had stepped in, and so they would step out. They were tall, by human standards. The Faerie seemed elegant, but with a purposeful type of acting. Dressed in bright colors visible even in the dark of night, they would stand out to any human eye, especially with their wings shimmering, shining, even glistening in the moonlight.  
This must have been why it took Kevin as long as he did to realize anything was amiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but yeet have a fic part  
> Yes the title is a pun about Desert Bluffs and no I don't know what direction this is going in  
> Also it's a  
> It's a  
> Fae U  
> (I'm so sorry please don't leave)


End file.
